Veilleuse de nuit
by Aelle-L
Summary: Il préfère fixer le plafond étoilé, feindre d'ignorer les bleus ciels sur sa gorge nacrée. Quelques instants, encore, il veut croire que cette ombre près de lui n'est pas Astoria. Parce que s'il y a une chose qu'elle n'est pas c'est bien immatérielle.


**- 2 mai 1998, ou peut-être le trois.**

Jamais on n'a vu d'enterrement si étrange.

Et pourtant, les ingrédients habituels sont bien là. Les pleurs, les regrets, les rapaces, les tenues noirs, les longs discours, les mots mièvres, les maux maladroits, l'adresse des pics assiettes, les éloignés qui se demandent ce qu'ils foutent encore là. Ah, oui, ça c'est lui. Pièce rapportée sur pièce montée. Il n'y a bien que Potter qui semble plus emprunté que lui, près de tous ces corps, de tous ses morts. Oui, tous les ingrédients habituels sont là. On a même fait du zèle, à l'enterrement de Voldemort on a convié des centaines de Macabées. Et c'est dans leurs sangs, qu'ils continuent à macérer, on ne les a pas encore tous servis aux invités. Patientez.

Déjà, ses parents se sont éclipsés. Mais lui, il continue de se balancer. Il ne sait pas très bien où aller. Ce soir, il n'a envie de voir personne, pas sa famille et encore moins cet enfoiré de Zabini qui doit paisiblement dormir dans son lit. Alors, il se balance, sur sa chaise, comme un gosse. Et il le maudit, oh juste un peu, ce Lord, qui lui ait volé sa jeunesse, passe encore, mais pas sa maison. Alors, il se balance sur sa chaise, comme un sale gosse. Il compte, paisiblement, de toute façon, personne ne le voit, pas un passant. C'est ça qui est bien aux enterrements. Il peut compter ses balancements, sans dérangements.

Quatre cent cinq. Quatre cent six. Quatre cent sept. Il se refuse rien ce Jedusor, enterrement à Poudlard et mort en si peu de temps. Quatre cent huit. Quatre cent neuf. Quatre cent dix. peut-être qu'il devrait envoyer un hibou à Blaise, au moins ça le dispenserait de toutes ces choses niaises. Quatre cent onze. Quatre cent douze. Quatre cent treize. Goyle est retenu dans les cachots, c'est quand même idiot pour un cachalot. Quatre cent quatorze. Quatre cent quinze. Quatre cent seize. Zt Pansy, petite fille, elle, elle n'aurait pas défailli, elle a dû se réfugier dans l'abbaye tout près d'ici. Quatre cent dix-sept. Quatre cent dix-huit. Quatre cent dix-neuf, Crabbe est mort. Et la chaise retombe sur les tentures rouge et or. Et aux bords, tout aux bords de ses lèvres, aux bords, remonte, le sentiment inodore. Crabbe est mort. Changement de décor. La grande salle n'est de nouveau qu'une tombe. Mais, d'un coup, les accords changent, cruel désaccord.

Il ne l'a pas entendu tomber à côté de lui. Elle n'a pas fait un bruit, mais sa fumée la trahit, elle lui pique le nez comme un bouquet de mandragores. Ah oui, c'est vrai Crabbe est mort. Il avait oublié, c'est qu'elle ressemble un peu trop à un tas de cendres Astoria. Ils doivent être les derniers serpentards de Poudlard. Mais il ne l'a pas remarqué, avant. Et ça, c'est un miracle, un sacrilège. Astoria Greengrass n'est pas de ces filles qu'on ignore, qu'on peut ignorer, bandes d'ignorants. Astoria est la fille. Belle, sans ritournelles, belle tout simplement, éternelle, surement, deux grands yeux verts irréels, vert cruel, dirait elle, pas vert usuel, assurément, voix de miel, pleine d'assurance, brune, sexuelle, trimestrielle question existentielle, existante, excitante, foutuement essentielle, carrément sensuelle. Astoria Greengrass, l'une de ces filles qui parviennent à vous foutre en hypertension artérielle un quart d'heure à peine après la fin du monde. Et il ne l'a même pas remarqué. Remarquable ! Il se serait bien félicité de cet exploit, en d'autres temps, avec d'autres vies, un peu moins vide. Il préfère fixer le plafond étoilé, feindre d'ignorer les bleus ciels sur sa gorge nacrée. Quelques instants, encore, il veut croire que cette ombre près de lui n'est pas Astoria. Parce que s'il y a une chose qu'elle n'est pas c'est bien _immatérielle_.

Il ne lui a pas vraiment parlé depuis cinq ans, mais quand ils étaient enfants, il y avait quelque chose qui ne pouvait que marcher. Il faut juste qu'il s'en souvienne, comment on fait déjà pour être enfant ?

« Astoria Greengrass au milieu des sangs mêlés, une petite traitrise à ton sang ? Remarque, si je partageais celui de Daphné, mes veines seraient déjà vides.

Il se trouve maladroit, comment il faisait autrefois, pour la taquiner, sans loi, à croire qu'il n'y met plus aucune foi.

- Tu es déjà vide, Malefoy. Ne précipite pas ta chute.  
>- Une décadence de plus et le monde entre en transe. Tu danses ?<br>- Pas ce soir.  
>- Dommage, la nuit était belle.<br>- Toutes les nuits sont belles. Mais ce soir, c'est l'horreur. La nuit reviendra demain, tu crois ?  
>- Bien sûr que la nuit reviendra demain.<br>- Oui, bien sûr. Tu as raison, c'est cette guerre qui me rend idiote.  
>- Il n'y a plus de guerre, Greengrass.<br>- Oui, bien sûr. Tu as raison, c'est cette absence qui me rend sotte. »

Il la regarde, avec incompréhension, elle s'est levée, et puis elle est partie. Peut-être bien qu'il a rêvé. Il l'a toujours bien aimé cette gamine, petite, c'était toujours la plus maligne, la plus taquine, on pouvait lui voler des baisers sous sa minuscule capeline, mais il ne fallait pas y compter si elle se trouver sous un pommier. Volatile, oui, c'est comme ça qui l'aurait défini, Astoria était volatile. Daphné, elle était versatile. Là, était toute la différence pour qui s'encombrer de nuances. Mais qui en avait encore quelque chose à foutre ? Qui en avait eu un jour quelque chose à foutre de la frêle Astoria, de toute façon.

Elle est revenue, elle lui a tendu la main. Quand il la prend, il se dit que c'est étrange, la chaleur qui s'en dégage, il pourrait presque sentir le sang coulait gracieusement dans ses veines, maintenant ils courent, il ne sait pas où elle l'emmène, à la mort sans doute. Ah non, il en revient.

Drago n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle riait. Il s'était juste dit que la magie était devenue sonore, après tout, ce soir rien ne l'aurait étonné. Mais, non, c'est juste Astoria et son rire. Alors, il a envie de rire, lui aussi. Là, allongé dans l'herbe à côté d'elle, à deux pas de d'inconnus cadavres d'incorruptibles illustres, à trois de la sentence finale, il a envie de rire. Les poussières d'étoiles continuent de valser dans les airs, si la nuit est morte, c'est Astoria qui l'a avalée.  
>Et rien ne semble pouvoir l'empêcher de recracher la voie lactée. Mélodieuse voleuse, qu'elle se taise la gueuse, il a la tête qui tourne et le cœur qui valse.<p>

« - Qui est ce qui est mort ?

- Voldemort.

- Et tu pleures parce que Voldemort est mort ?

- Je ne pleure pas, Drago.

- Tu ries, c'est pareil.

- Tu crois ?

- Je n'ai jamais cru en rien.

- Garde tes airs de matadors pour les filles insensibles _aux chants de Maldoror_.

- Alors, j'ai cru, et je ne croirais jamais plus.

- C'est mieux. Et qu'est-ce que tu sais ? Du rire et des pleurs, toi, qu'est-ce que tu sais ?  
>Elle a planté son regard dans le sien. Elle y a caché, peut-être un peu de malice, un peu de caprice, mais il voit bien qu'elle est désarmée, désarmante. Foutument charmante.<p>

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as appris ? Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que t'en as pris de tes pleurs ce soir ?

- Je n'ai pas encore pleuré.

- Tu devrais.

- J'essaye d'arrêter.

- Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais eu le cran de commencer.

- La première fois qu'on s'est vu, lui  
>et moi, je pleurais.<p>

- Il a voulu te consoler…

- Et je lui ai dit d'aller se faire foutre.

Elle a dit ça sans ciller, les yeux perdus dans les ténèbres, il a murmuré que lui, eh bien, il aurait pris ça pour une proposition, sans s'en rendre compte elle l'a traité de bouffon. Ils devraient arrêter de rire, le passé n'en sera pas plus doux quand il va rejaillir. Quand il va l'assaillir. Alors, juste pour prévenir, au cas où elle viendrait à défaillir, il la serre tout près de lui, et se convint qu'il pourrait à tout moment, s'en dessaisir. Et refuse de s'avouer qu'il se laisse séduire.

- Il est revenu à la charge.

- Les garçons font souvent ça. Parfois, mais je dis bien, parfois, ils ont un nom.

- Crivey. Colin Crivey.

- Le petit morveux ?

- Aie un peu de respect pour les morts, Malefoy, c'est eux qui te morverons dans la tombe.

- Je suis quasiment sur que ce mot n'existe pas.

- Je ne suis plus vraiment sure d'exister, alors qu'à cela ne tienne. Moi, je ne tiens plus. Il est mort, Colin. Tu l'auras compris, il est mort. A deux pas de là où il m'a volé son premier baiser, ce jour-là, j'ai bien cru que j'allais le tuer. Celui d'après. Et encore d'après. Aussi. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Je te jure que je l'ai menacé. J'ai été obligé d'aller demander de l'aide à Daphné…

- Laisse-moi deviner, elle a trouvé cela à la fois « follement répugnant et foutrement distrayant », alors elle t'a laissé. Elle s'ennuie tellement, ça a dû lui faire passer le temps…

- Exactement. Je lui ai jeté des maléfices à ce petit parasite, j'ai un peu honte maintenant. Tu crois que c'est quelque chose qui nous arrive beaucoup quand on est grand ? La honte. T'as honte, toi, Malefoy ?

Elle ne le regarde plus, elle est dans ses étoiles, celles qu'elle a relâchées. Il voit bien qu'elle attend une réponse, elle lui sert le bras un peu trop fort, elle se serre un peu trop. On lui a jamais appris à mentir aux enfants, il ne sait pas comment on fait, pour les regarder droit dans leurs grands yeux, pour leur dire que non, leurs amoureux ne reviendra pas et que ça y est c'est la fin du combat. T'façon, y a personne qu'est venu lui annoncer à lui, elle ferait bien de renoncer. Il n'y croit pas une seconde, Drago ne répondra pas, après tout, quoi qu'il arrive elle continuera. Qu'elle laisse ses démons à l'air libre, les siens il ne fera que les contenir.

- Tu ne veux pas répondre, je comprends. Tu sais, j'ai fini par l'apprécier le petit Colin. Il faisait mes devoirs de métamorphoses, il nettoyait mes chaudrons, un brave type. Bon, il était un peu agaçant avec ses photos de moi, je frôlais constamment l'énervement. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il en faisait. Il a un frère, tu sais, non tu ne sais pas. Il ne t'a jamais embrassé toi, il ne t'a jamais raconté comment son père était fier d'avoir des fils sorciers. Il est pâtissier son père. Qu'est ce qu'il y connait en fierté de sorciers ? Je te jure. Ça m'a tué, moi. Mais c'est Colin qu'en est mort. Je me demande qui ira lui annoncer à ce papa pâtissier que son fils est mort. Je me demande ce qu'on lui dira. Il va bien se marrer Colin de là où il est. Non, je l'aimais bien, ce gamin. Il avait une aura, quelque chose de magique, une insouciance. Je veux dire, je suis l'insouciance, je sais ce que c'est, merci. Mais lui, c'est diffèrent, il s'en fichait vraiment, il ne pensait qu'à s'amuser, à ses grands préceptes, l'honneur, le devoir, le courage, ça l'éclatait. L'idiot, il aurait mieux fait de rester cacher.

Elle a craché la dernière phrase dans un sanglot. Il sent son petit corps s'agiter de soubresaut. Sombre sot, il ne lui propose pas sa veste, il a froid. Elle lui donne froid, il le sent, elle pompe son énergie. Elle lui vole ses dernières réserves de chaleurs. Bientôt ils ne seront plus que deux tas de givres, mais avant, il faut qu'il le dise, que ça gicle, que ça grise :

- Crabbe est mort. Il n'a pas su maitriser son sort. Maintenant, Crabbe est mort. Et surement tout à l'heure aussi, Crabbe est mort.

Elle a hoché la tête. C'est suffisant, elle a compris, _Crabbe est mort_. Elle le sait maintenant, quelqu'un le sait, _Crabbe est mort._ Quel idiot quand même, qu'elle est idiote la mort._ Moi, si j'avais l'éternité, ce n'est pas avec Crabbe que j'aimerais la passer._ La pensée est déplacée, degueulasse, mais le rend pas las, elle ne lui donne pas envie de degueler, non elle le fait rire.

- Je me suis trompée, j'ai bien envie de danser. »

Ce n'est pas une remarque, juste un ordre. Et pourtant, elle ne l'invite pas dans sa transe. Drago lui ferait bien remarquer qu'il n'y a pas de musique.

Mais le bruit de ses pas suffit. Un, deux, et puis trois. Elle tape des mains. Un, deux, et puis trois. Elle a commencé à bouger son bassin. Un, deux, et puis trois. Elle a lâché ses cheveux. Un, deux, et puis trois. Elle ne touche plus le sol. Un, deux, et puis trois. Elle accélère son rythme. Un, deux, trois. Elle fait tinter ses bracelets. Un, deux, trois. Elle le regarde. Un, deux, trois. Elle vole. Un, deux, il l'embrasse. Un, deux. Un. Un. Un. Un.

La nuit a repris ses droits et Astoria sa voix.

« Quand j'étais môme, j'étais amoureuse de toi… »

Veilleuse de nuit.  
>Voleuse, aussi.<p>

Odieuse, sulfureuse, voix rocailleuse, trop peu sérieuse, pas frileuse, soyeuse, presque nauséeuse, piailleuse, radieuse, merveilleuse, impérieuse, carrément injurieuse, foutuement ingénieuse, harmonieuse, capricieuse, chieuse, tellement gracieuse, toujours malicieuse, assez vicieuse, somptueuse, rend vos phrases verbeuses, sois disant amoureuse. _Y a pire pour passer l'éternité, t'en dis quoi, Crabbe ? Je peux y aller, y' a pas que toi dans la mort, laisse-moi me cramer un peu. Je te raconterais._

« T'es rien qu'une sale gosse, Astoria. Rien qu'une sale petite morveuse de môme foutument chiante, tu sais ça ? Viens-là. »

_Ne pars pas._

* * *

><p><strong>Je vais devoir me résoudre à l'avouer, je suis légèrement obsédée par les Greengrass en ce moment. <strong>

**Alors ? **  
><strong>Vous la trouvez comment cette petite ? Et Drago ?<strong>


End file.
